


Cricket's Song

by CryBabyClub



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryBabyClub/pseuds/CryBabyClub
Summary: Perkins told himself time and time again, year after year, that he would quit smoking. He constantly tells himself that it's bad for his already horrible health and that it's going to kill him one day. But he can't ever bring himself to stop for more than a few months.The stress of his job and his failure of a personal life always brings him back.





	Cricket's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look another Perkins fic. Out here single handedly filling that tag
> 
> this isn't beta'd and is probably a mess but well...here you go.
> 
> https://twitter.com/CryBabyClub_

Perkins told himself time and time again, year after year, that he would quit smoking. He constantly tells himself that it's bad for his already horrible health and that it's going to kill him one day. But he can't ever bring himself to stop for more than a few months.

The stress of his job and his failure of a personal life always brings him back. 

Before he started smoking he would go for a wake to ease the stress and tension he was feeling at various stages of his life. It was a habit he started as a child. That's why he found himself in a nearby park at 1am leaning against the metal fence the overlooked the small pond, one arm dangling over the railing. 

He exhaled the smoke he was holding in with a loud sigh. Work was crazy and stressful like always. People avoided him and gossiped about him behind his back, like always. And he came home to an empty apartment, like always.

Perkins looked across the pond and listened to the soothing song of the crickets chirping away. 

It was no secret that he was disliked and most of the time it didn't bother him. He gets the work done and takes cases that no one else wants, want more is there? 

Perkins let out another frustrated sigh and crouched down, resting his forehead on the bars of the fence. His cigarette left forgotten. 

He doesn't have any friends, he knows that. He knows it's because of his prickly personality and horrible attitude that either pushes people away or dissuades people from getting close.

Sometimes he did it on purpose, other times it was just a wall he put up for protection. He doesn't want anyone to be able to exploit his weaknesses or to hear the whispers of his secrets. 

Perkins would admit that it did get lonely at times but it was just easier to be by himself. No friends, no family, no lover, nothing.

"Ah, that's just too sad to think about." he whispered to himself. He was 43 and had nothing but his job. No one would remember him when he did, no one would be there for his funeral. If anyone did remember him he imagined it would go something along the lines of "Perkins? Wasn't he a huge asshole?" Or something like that.

He pulled himself back up and extinguished the forgotten cigarette. Perkins took one last look at the pond before slowly making his way home. 

There was a lot to do tomorrow so he should try and get some sleep...or something like that.


End file.
